


Ready for the Mosh Pit, Shaka Brah?

by Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Series: Marshfield Madness [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romance, marshfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Chloe finally manage to drag Max to a bar after weeks of wearing her down. Will Max be ready for the mosh pit? Is she the only one having reservations?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready for the Mosh Pit, Shaka Brah?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Just a little idea that crossed my mind during a walk (my brain doesn’t let me rest from fic ideas apparently).  
> Enjoy.

The bitterly cold breeze blew through the eerily silent streets. At this time of night, only a select few dared to brave the outside world, mostly party goers and the odd jogger finally able to relax after a stressful day of work. However, this night three girls made their way down the abandoned street, all huddled up in a vain attempt to keep the harsh winds at bay.

“Fuck, Chloe. You sure did pick a good time to do this,” a girl with long blonde hair spoke through chattering teeth. The blue-haired punk sighed deeply, her breath visible due to the chill.

“If I knew all you were going to do was bitch about it, I wouldn’t have suggested it, Rach.”

Rachel stuck her tongue out at Chloe, who shoved her freezing hands in her pockets to get some feeling back in them.

“Maybe we should just turn around now and try again another day?” a girl with mid-length brown hair and doe-like blue eyes eagerly suggested. Chloe gave her an unamused look and shook her head.

“Nice try, Max. We finally got you out of that hipster haven you call your dorm room, we’re not letting you crawl back in there so easily.”

Max’s shoulders slumped as she realized there was no getting out of this. She hadn’t expected it to work, but it was worth a try. Rachel and Chloe had been relentless in their attempts to get her out. They really were a formidable team. Max rubbed her hands vigorously together to warm them.

“Yeah. I figured as much.”

Chloe slung an arm around Max’s shoulder and beamed at her.

“Come on, it’ll be fun. We haven’t been out in forever,” she pleaded as she gently squeezed Max’s shoulder, “and this will be an exciting new experience for you.”

Max was feeling a bit uneasy about the whole thing truth be told, but if it would pacify Chloe and Rachel for a while then it was a risk worth taking… even if she felt like a third wheel. They were always going out, that’s just what they did. Max on the other hand much preferred staying at home. She glanced over to Chloe who gave her the infamous Price puppy dog eyes, a look Max had never been able to resist.

“Yeah sure,” Max mumbled. She would just have to accept her fate. Rachel nudged her arm playfully.

“Don’t knock it till you try it, Max. You never know, you may like it. Besides… you’ll be spending time with two very charming young ladies,” she coaxed, winking at Max, “that surely has to sweeten the deal.”

Max rubbed her face with her hand.

“You two are impossible.”

Rachel grinned smugly at Max, her hazel eyes sparkling with amusement.

“It’s part of our charm, right?”

Max rolled her eyes at them as they continued to struggle against the ice cold winds. After a few moments, an unassuming building came into view just across the street. Chloe almost jumped around in excitement.

“Hella yes, here we go.”

They approached the double doors and entered the dingily lit club. They were immediately hit with the stench of stale sweat, beer and weed, Max’s nose wrinkling at the offensive odors. The music pulsated through her chest as disorienting strobe lighting darted around the room, making her squint. Several people were passed out on the couches dotted around the edge, others were making out sloppily, hands roaming and clutching at skin under shirts. Chloe swept her arm across the room, almost knocking someone’s drink out of their hand. After a few slurred hostile exchanges and a swiftly diverted fist fight later, Chloe turned her attention back to Max.

“So, what do you think?”

Max looked over to the bar, seeing several people hunched over their glasses and refusing to make eye contact while others rowdily chatted, downing drinks like there was no tomorrow. A few of them had already passed out on the counter, much to the understandable annoyance of the bartender. Her eyes wandered over to the mass of people in the middle, their unknown faces plunged into darkness as they violently jostled one another in the unorganized chaotic mess of limbs. She frowned at this sight, feeling apprehensive at the thought of diving in there. She’d probably get crushed in two seconds.

Max turned back to Chloe, not able to hide the smug smirk beginning to form.

“Not sure I’m feeling the… atmoshphere.”

Chloe stared at Max with a dead pan expression. After an awkward few moments, she groaned and ran her fingers through her faded blue hair.

“Really, Max?”

Rachel chuckled heartily, lightly punching Max on the arm.

“I have to hand it to you, Max. That was pretty good.”

Max rubbed the spot where Rachel had hit her and grinned dorkily.

“I thought so.”

Chloe glared at Rachel disapprovingly.

“Don’t encourage her, Rach. It’ll only make it more unbearable,” Chloe whined, then turned to Max.

“I don’t even want to know how long you’ve been waiting to use that one.”

Max blushed a little, although this was thankfully hidden in the darkness.

“A… a while.”

Rachel shook her head and smiled.

“Never stop being your adorkable self, Max.”

Chloe tugged impatiently at Max’s arm, eager to get this started.

“Come on, Max. Let’s get down and dirty. Rock out, girl.”

Max dug her heels into the sticky floor, the less said about that the better, to prevent herself from moving.

“Seriously Chloe, I’m so not ready for the mosh pit.”

Chloe frowned and pouted at her.

“Man, you are such a downer, at least give it a try.”

Max nervously eyed up the crowd, her heart racing at the thought of being in the middle of it. She wasn’t tall like Chloe or ballsy like Rachel, she’d be swallowed up by the crowd and eaten alive.

“We’ll protect you, Max,” Rachel promised in an effort to alleviate Max’s reservations. Max knew they would both keep an eye out for her, but she had seen the state both Rachel and Chloe had come back in from their night on the town. She had lost count of the times she’d had to help them clean up when they rolled in at three am, bruised and sometimes bleeding.

“You guys go on ahead,” she muttered as she motioned to the bustling crowd. Chloe looked conflicted, then disappointment crossed her face as she shrugged nonchalantly.

“Fine your loss, come on Rach.”

Chloe grabbed onto Rachel’s arm and pulled her over to the middle. Rachel waved at Max and shouted back, “We’ll catch you later, Max. Go take a load off at the bar or something.”

They soon disappeared from sight into the mass of writhing sweaty bodies, leaving Max on her own. She looked around to the bar and decided to grab a drink while she waited for Rachel and Chloe to re-emerge. As she made her way over to the bar she saw a girl with a blonde bun looking very modestly dressed in comparison to everyone else here. The girl looked as awkward and out of place as Max felt… at least she wasn’t the only one.  Some guy next to her seemed to be trying it on, which only made her look even more uncomfortable. A sudden surge of anger passed through Max and before she realized it, she’d sat down in the empty seat beside the girl.

“Sorry I took so long to get back. The line for the bathroom was killer,” Max said cheerfully while beaming at the confused girl. She ordered a drink from the bartender, then glared harshly at the guy.

“Can I help you at all?” she questioned in the most threatening tone she could muster.

Max had never been a confrontational person, in fact she avoided conflict at all costs, but she just couldn’t sit there and not help this girl. The guy scowled at her, then mumbled under his breath and drunkenly staggered away from the bar. Her heart raced in her chest and the left over adrenaline made her feel shaky, but she had no regrets. She took a deep shuddery breath and turned to face the girl. Now Max had a better view of the girl, she could see why the guy was trying to flirt with her. The girl had very delicate features, kind hazel eyes and a mesmerizing aura she couldn’t quite put into words. The thud of a glass being placed in front of Max brought her to her senses. She cleared her throat and gave the girl an apologetic look.

“Sorry about that. I could see you were looking uncomfortable and yeah… the guys here seem to be complete jackasses.”

The girl smiled at her appreciatively, a smile that seemed to make the room brighter simply by its presence.

“Thank you. I wasn’t sure how to handle that back there.”

Max found herself unconsciously mirroring the girl’s warm smile as she rubbed her neck.

“It’s cool. I probably wouldn’t have either. I’m Max by the way.”

The girl closed her eyes momentarily, resting her chin on her hand. When she opened her eyes again, they glistened in the low lighting.

“Hi, Max. It’s very nice to meet you. My name’s Kate.”

Max took a sip of her soft drink. She wasn’t a heavy drinker like Rachel or Chloe. The one time they had convinced her to try some of Chloe’s beer she’d coughed and spluttered, much to their amusement. She’d vowed never to try again… at least until the next time she had another major lapse of judgement. She swirled the glass, watching the liquid bubble up and gently hiss.

“So, Kate… you know I was wondering what you’re doing here. I mean… not to pry or sound rude, but you just don’t really seem like you fit in.”

Kate let out a short self-depreciative laugh.

“You’d be right there, Max.”

She sighed, leaning her elbow on the counter and propping her chin on her hand. With her free hand she started stirring a straw in her soft drink, the ice clinking quietly against the smudged glass.

“I just wanted to see what it was like, but thinking back now maybe I should’ve just stayed home. This isn’t really for me.”

Max nodded sympathetically.

“I hear that.”

Max herself wasn’t too keen on any of this. Had it not been for Chloe and Rachel, she’d have never come here. Kate tilted her head curiously at Max.

“How about you?”

Max scratched her cheek with her short fingernails. She had a bad habit of biting them.

“Well, I kind of got dragged here by my friends. They seem to think I need to get out more.”

Kate giggled at Max’s resigned tone, bringing her hand to her mouth. Her laugh was infectious and Max found herself chuckling along too. Kate looked inquisitively at Max.

“Where are they now?”

Max motioned with her head towards the mass of people, Chloe and Rachel still lost among the sea of bodies.

“In there… somewhere. They tried to get me in there, but I’d rather keep my teeth.”

Kate nodded, approving of her decision.

“Wise choice.”

Max took another sip of her drink, then glanced back over to Kate. She seemed really uncomfortable here like she’d rather be anywhere else right now. She also looked pretty tired, at least if the dark circles under her eyes and her slumped over shoulders were anything to go by. Max’s heart fell at how exhausted she seemed. A wave of impulsivity surged through Max. She took a deep breath and turned to Kate.

“Hey, do you want me to walk you home? You seem like you want to leave and I don’t like the thought of you walking around with guys like that on the loose.”

Max motioned her head towards the guy from earlier, who was now passed out on one of the couches. Kate’s eyebrows rose a little in surprise.

“What about your friends?”

Max shrugged.

“I’ll text them so they don’t get worried, but I doubt they’ll be out of there for a while.”

Then a thought crossed Max’s mind. Was it weird for her to walk Kate home? Kate barely knew her and she might not want to show a total stranger where she lived. For all Kate knew, she could have been a weird creep. Max started to backtrack.

“I mean, you don’t have to or anything. I get it must be weird me being a stranger and all but…”

“Sure,” Kate interrupted and nodded shyly. Max was a little taken aback, but smiled.

“Great, I’ll just text my friends then.”

She took her phone out and dropped both Chloe and Rachel a quick text hoping one of them would get it, while Kate gathered her belongings together. They weaved their way through the room to the door. As soon as they exited the bar, their ears were filled with sweet silence. Kate exhaled, her breath spiralling in front of her.

“I can actually hear myself think now, which is a novelty.”

The headache that had been looming over Max began to slowly disappear thanks to the silence and bracing cold air.

“I feel you there.”

“So, do you live around here as well?” Kate asked as they walked side by side along the familiar streets of Arcadia, their shoulders lightly brushing together. Max nodded, zipping up her hoodie to keep warm.

“Yeah, my place is about a ten minute walk from here. I live with two other girls at the moment, the friends who dragged me to that bar.”

“That must be nice,” Kate commented forlornly.

Chloe and Rachel were great friends, the best anyone could hope for. They were always there for Max when she needed someone, but they could be such a pain in the ass sometimes. At the thought of their antics, Max smiled fondly.

“They’re a handful, but yes it can be pretty fun. How about you?”

Kate looked down at her feet and sighed.

“I live on my own. I moved out of my parent’s house a few weeks ago just to try and strike out on my own. I’m a little homesick if I’m going to be honest. I haven’t really left my place much since I moved in.”

Her voice was very quiet and hesitant as she said this. Max felt bad for asking now, she hadn’t wanted to make Kate feel sad.

“Oh, I… I see.”

Kate stopped abruptly, then shook her head and stared up at the now star scattered night sky. She often found herself staring out of the window of her apartment for hours on end at it, enthralled by its hidden mysteries. She sighed and grimaced at how pitiful she sounded.

“That sounded really pathetic.”

Max tentatively placed a hand on Kate’s shoulder and their eyes met.

“No, not at all. I get it,” Max quickly interjected, “I’ve been holed up in my room a lot recently too. Sometimes you just want to hide away from the world, you know? Be somewhere the world can’t hurt you… your own safe haven.”

Something undiscernible flashed in Kate’s hazel eyes and Max worried that she’d said something really weird. She was about to take it back when Kate smiled.

“Yes, that’s exactly it, Max.”

Max was shocked at Kate’s smile. It was so dazzling and beguiling, even more so than before. It was only fleeting however, soon replaced by a dejected expression.

“I just keep trying to push myself out of my comfort zone and it’s really draining. All my life people have told me how shy and introverted I am, which only makes me feel worse.”

Max knew this all too well. Everyone had told her that she should be more assertive, but it wasn’t a switch you could just flick on at will. Kate began to play with one of the gold rings on her finger.

“I keep trying to pretend I’m someone I’m not,” Kate continued, “trying to be confident, to live up to people’s expectations… but it never works out…”

Kate suddenly became aware that she had been talking for a while. Max probably wasn’t interested in hearing her pitiable whining. She sighed deeply and glanced over to Max.

“Sorry, I rambled on there. You probably don’t want to hear this.”

Max shrugged and gazed up at the sky, shoving her hands in her pockets. The night chill had really set in now and the moon shone down on the path before them through the light mist, bathing them in a gentle white haze. She had always preferred the night, finding it serene and ethereal. Time almost seemed to stand still in twilight hours.

“Well, maybe just being yourself is enough,” Max hesitantly suggested, pausing for a moment to gather her thoughts, “or at least it should be. Everyone piles unattainable expectations on one another. Nobody likes it, yet we all do it for some reason. People screw up, it’s an inevitable part of life yet it’s treated like a crime when it happens. It makes us terrified of not living up to people’s stupid idealistic standards of how we should be.”

Max idly kicked a small stone along the path in front of them before continuing.

“You know what I think? Maybe if everyone stopped for just a moment and really looked at themselves, they’d find out they aren’t so perfect either.”

She smiled gently at Kate, her blue eyes soft and encouraging.

“So, I guess what I’m trying to say is that being yourself **is** enough.”

Kate was unsure whether she shivered from the cold or Max’s words at that moment… maybe both. She felt the slight sting of tears at her eyes and a lump form in her throat. She swallowed back the tears to prevent herself from crying right then and there. Everyone needed someone to remind them of the things they already knew, just to make sure. Often Kate felt she was screaming into the void, her words consumed and ignored… not this time though. This time someone was really listening to her. Max’s smile became more mischievous now.

“Besides, you think you ramble? Wait until you get me talking about photography, then you’ll know what rambling really is.”

Kate tilted her head curiously, her voice a bit thicker than usual.

“You’re into photography?”

Max roared with laughter at this question.

“You say that after my warning. Yes, I’m really into photography. I have a sweet little analogue camera and everything.”

Kate seemed impressed and intrigued.

“I would love to see some time.”

“How about I show you instead?”

Kate seemed puzzled when Max dug around in her bag and produced her camera. She beckoned for Kate to come over to a nearby street light.

“The lighting isn’t ideal, but we’ll have to make do.”

Kate made her way over and Max gently placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in. Their faces were so close right now that Kate couldn’t help feeling a bit embarrassed. It wasn’t awkward though, something that surprised her. It usual took her so long to become accustomed to other people… but Max was different. It was a difficult feeling to describe. Maybe it was because she felt like Max wouldn’t judge her, or maybe…

“Say cheese.”

Max firmly pressed the button and the disorienting flash went off, a freshly printed photo shooting out from the camera. She grabbed it and waited for a moment while it developed. Once the picture had become clearer she glanced down at it and smiled, passing it over to Kate.

“What do you think?”

Kate’s eyes roamed over the photo. She could see herself, not looking completely ready, and Max smiling toothily without restraint, her eyes closed contently. The lighting wasn’t amazing, but that didn’t matter. There was a realness to the moment this photo had captured. No masks or false pretences, just two people being themselves. Kate smiled as she handed the photo back to Max.

“I love it.”

Max grinned at Kate.

“I do too.”

Kate began walking again, after a moment realized Max wasn’t following. She stopped and waited for Max to catch up from stashing the photo in her bag to keep it safe. They continued to idly chat until they reached Kate’s flat. Kate stopped and motioned with her thumb.

“Well, this is me.”

Max had expected Kate to open the door and go straight in, especially considering how cold it was right now, but she didn’t. She stood there playing with the gold cross hanging down from her neck and shuffled her feet nervously. Max wondered if she should say something to her. Maybe Kate didn’t want to have Max nosing around in her personal issues, but there was something worrying about the way Kate was acting right now, like she was mentally preparing herself for something major. Max tentatively placed a hand on Kate’s shoulder, making her jump a little at the contact.

“Hey, you ok?”

Kate tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and sighed.

“Max, I’m not sure what to do in these situations.”

Max raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side in confusion, not understanding what Kate was getting at.

“Situations?”

Kate nodded and bit her lip, her voice hesitant as she spoke.

“People walking me home from bars and… and…”

Her voice broke at the end as she swallowed hard and gripped onto her cross tight. Max stood there, trying to figure out what she was saying. It suddenly dawned on her what Kate was implying.

“Oh… oooh.”

No wonder she’d seemed so nervous. Max blushed at the insinuation, rubbing her neck and smiling at Kate sheepishly.

“No, it’s not at all like that. I mean, you seem really nice and… and pretty,” Max’s cheeks heated up as she admitted this. She didn’t want to sound like a creep, but it was the truth. There was just something about Kate that she was drawn to and from the sounds of it, Kate could do with a confidence booster. She didn’t seem very sure of herself at all, something Max was very familiar with. Max nervously grabbed onto her arm for support as she continued, “but that’s not why I came or anything, I just…”

Max’s unintelligible mutterings were silenced when Kate kissed her cheek. It only lasted for a second, soft lips briefly pressed against warm skin. Her blue eyes widened in surprise and she stood there dazed for a moment as she reached up to touch where Kate’s lips had been just seconds before. Her brain short circuited and she began to question whether she’d imagined it. When she glanced over at Kate, she could see a very slight blush on her cheeks in the moonlight.

“I… it’s fine, Max. I shouldn’t have assumed things. You’ve been so kind to me and I suppose I was just waiting for some ulterior motive to come to light. I’m sorry.”

She smiled shyly at Max, hoping she hadn’t taken messed everything up. Max rubbed the back of her neck and offered Kate a lop-sided grin.

“No need to be sorry. It’s cool, I’m just really oblivious. I should have thought about that.”

Their eyes met and they burst out into a fit of laughter at the situation they had found themselves in. Max wiped away tears from her eyes as she composed herself. Her phone suddenly vibrated against her leg. She took it out of her pocket and saw Chloe was calling.

“One second.”

Kate nodded understandingly as Max answered the call. She could hear the distant beat of the music in the background, then Chloe’s worried voice.

“Max, where the fuck did you go?”

Obviously neither of them had seen her text.

“I did text you.”

There was a moments pause and some shuffling from the other end.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

Max sighed deeply, knowing that Chloe was going to make a big thing out of this.

“Sorry, I was… walking someone home.”

Max could imagine Chloe’s expression of utter shock right now.

“Wait… what?” Chloe asked in a half-strangled tone. Max glanced over to Kate who offered her a warm smile, one she returned before replying to Chloe.

“It’s not what you’re thinking. Look, I’m on my way back now. I’ll tell you then.”

“You’d better.”

With that, Max hung up and shoved her phone back in her pocket.

“Was that one of your friends?” Kate asked.

Max nodded and ran her fingers through her hair.

“Yeah, she’s kind of pissed I left. It looks like neither of them got my text. I’d probably best make my way back before they send a search party to drag my ass back there.”

Kate giggled.

“That would be for the best.”

She moved her fringe out of her hazel eyes, her cheeks carrying a slight blush to them.

“Maybe we should… do this sometime again. Well, not the whole bar thing, but just going somewhere where we can actually hear ourselves think.”

Max felt her lips quirk upwards into a smile at Kate’s suggestion.

“Sure, I’d love to.”

Kate reached into her pocket and took out her phone. They exchanged numbers and texted each other once to make sure they had the right ones. Max turned to leave, but stop mid-step and faced Kate again.

“Oh yeah, here.”

She handed over the photo she had taken earlier. Kate took the photo from her and peered down at it, then looked back up to Max.

“Are you sure I can have this?” she hesitantly questioned. Max nodded assertively.

“Positive… if you want it that it.”

Kate’s eyes scanned the picture once again, then beamed.

“I do, thank you… for everything.”

Max returned her smile.

“No worries. Speak to you soon, Kate.”

As Max made her way back to the bar, she was unable to keep the dorky grin off her face. When she was part way down the street she turned back to wave at Kate, almost knocking into one of the lampposts. She managed to avoid it at the last second, nearly tripping up over the curb as she stumbled forward. Kate couldn’t help but laugh at Max’s clumsy display. Max finally got her balance again and brushed herself off.

“I’m ok,” she shouted down the street, which only made Kate laugh more. Kate leaned against her door as she watched Max leave, this time more aware of her surroundings. When she disappeared around the corner, Kate glanced back down at the photo in her hands. She noticed something on the back, so turned it over. Her heart sored and she smiled as her eyes passed over the quickly scrawled message.

**_Kate,_ **

**_I just wanted to tell you that I’m really looking forward to getting to know you better,_ **

**_Max :)_ **

**_P.S. Just being yourself is enough._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. I may continue this at a later date, but for now it’ll stay as a one-shot.  
> If you liked this story, you may also like She Gives My Heart Paws, a Marshfield pet shop AU I’m currently writing. Have a super day guys and look after yourselves.


End file.
